


Thaumaturgical

by Skyrim_Deathbell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, But I am blanking out on what that may be., Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk and Chara are Werewolves, Gaster Is A Mage, Gaster is Dead (Kind Of), Human AU, Inspired by Skyrim, Multi, Sans and Papyrus Are Mages, Sans and Papyrus Are Related, Sans and Papyrus Are Technically Demigods, There Is Probably More That Could Be Said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell
Summary: "i guess you could say that i lycan you a lot"Mage Brothers Sans and Papyrus have recently rescue a pair of lycanthrope sisters from a precarious scenario. Unaware of the effect that they may have on them in the future.I suck at summaries , magic au thingy (and a excuse to write wolf girls.)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thaumaturgical

**Author's Note:**

> I acutally wrote this quite a while ago, I have just been sitting on it for a minute. This was inspired by a late night of Skyrim , but this has nothing to really do with Skyrim at all. This will hopefully be a shorter fic than my other venture into the Undertale fandom. Maybe a two shot or something.

_'Frisk...Please ….Wake up. Wake up Frisk. You need to wake up. We need to leave . Frisk . Please Frisk.'_

A melodic voice begged her to awaken. She fought against the urge to comply, wanting to enjoy the rest a little longer. Finally relenting to the familiar commands she opened her eyes. The light hurt her eyes, blurring together to create an amalgamation of a rushing wave. As she shook her head as though to shake the odd vision it seemed to produce more clarity. It wasn't any kind of water, this wasn't even the familiar woods that she grew up in. This was the city. The waves that she thought she spotted was really just a crowd of people rushing throughout a cobblestone road. Occasionally the yellow stone could be spotted when they left the formation, but it brought a dim pain when she attempted to do this. Turning around to figure out a way from this annoying city she found Chara. Chara was her twin sister. It was never really known who the older one was as there mother died after a long perilous labor. Their father abandoned them soon afterwards , leaving them alone for the pack to care for. Chara was in her other form a tight muzzle secured around her jaw. Frisk quickly rushed over to unleash her sister only to find that she was in the same predicament.

' _It is no use Frisk. There is nothing that we can do._ '

Although Chara could not open her mouth she communicated through movements, and a mental connection that wolves could utilize.

' _Chara what happened?_ '

Frisk asked hoping that her sister had an explanation for how they ended up her in this clear prison. Behind Chara there was silver bars, forcing the sisters to be on a showcase for the pedestrian crowd that enclose them. She wondered what business humans had abducting others from the forest. She somewhat hoped that she would get the opportunity to ask one, the other half of her wished to disappear into the forest to see if her pack was alright. Chara bared her teeth as much as she could and let out a loose growl. Whatever had happened must had been bad. Frisk hoped that the pack wasn't in a similar predicament as they were in.

_'Frisk...,_ '

Chara seemed to hesitate . She didn't know if Frisk would be able to take what had happened.

' _Chara please , I need to know what happened if everyone is O-_ '

' _Frisk , they do not matter any more! They betrayed us! They sold us for their own gain_!'

Despite the best of her efforts, Chara could not hold back. The anger burned like a fresh wound. Over time it would fester in a blistering hatred for the ones that had done her and Frisk wrong. Chara at that moment made a vow. As the tears poured down Frisk's canine face, Chara swore vengeance. She would destroy those that dared to make her beloved sister weep. Those who had toyed with her feelings making her feel loved when she was only a pawn in their stupid game. She got up , chain around her neck dangling in a gruesome manner as she did so. The spikes that line the inside of the collar dug in painfully. It prevented her from reverting into her humanoid form, the one that was more resilient against that damnable metal that enclosed her. Frisk's attention was captured on the metal as Chara moved closer. In a sudden decision , she tried to get the clasp that kept it on but it burned. Letting out a pained yelp as she fell back from the metal she writhed as the sensitive membrane of her nose was grilled . Chara sat in front of her, not want to inflict more pain to her sister.

The commotion caught the attention of someone else, a fat burly old man wobbled his way over to the front of the silver entrance. With a wooden cane he hit the metal harshly. A bemused thought crossed Chara's mind.

' _Perhaps if he hits it hard enough , or if he gets mad enough it would open._ '

As Chara concocted her plain of escape, Frisk had stopped writhing. The smell of alcohol drifted through the air. He was intoxicated. He breathed harshly, evidently the walk over to their cage tired him greatly.

“ **Shut up**...” he growled giving the cage another blow. Chara thinking only of escape got up. Frisk followed her. If Chara got a beating , Frisk would attempt to take most of the blows. Chara let out a growl at the man. It seemed to irritate him more. As he raised the cane to strike once more,Frisk began to bark at him loudly. She had caught on quickly to what exactly Chara was attempting to do.

' _If he wants to treat us like some dogs, he can have some dogs_.' Chara thought as she continued her actions joined now by Frisk .

Unbeknownst to them across the street two brothers traversed in the crowd. Sans and Papyrus Font were famous magic users. Though most mages were placed into small niche categories, based off of their abilities and source of power, it was really had to correctly categorize the two. They were born when the ancient wizard Gaster seduced a minor goddess of death , making them demigods. This was not to really say that they were immortal, but really to say that they were hard to kill. Though if one of them did die, their mother would probably find a way to bring them back.

Their father Gaster had a innate ability to use magic as a young boy before formal training was available making him a sorcerer and a pioneer of the magic world . In fact he had been a founding father of several magic school of thoughts. He would often write spells and potions in various books and grimoires , making him one of the first wizards. He would also make pacts with various deities, until he met their mother that is. Overall it was difficult to put a label on just how old Gaster was, but by the time that the boys were born he was already a few thousand years old. He had gained a skeletal appearance and barely left the house. Though he could regain his youth whenever he wished, he refused. He often would reminisce about the short time that he had spent with their mother. He often would joke with the boys that he was : 'Mister Steal-your-girl'. As he had apparently stolen her from another hopeful deity. Gaster had let himself die a few years ago , after receiving a mysterious letter with odd symbols on it they were not entirely sure that he would remain that way. The scroll held various symbols that almost resembled the odd 'emojis' that Papyrus would encrust his scrolls with , but they seemed to actually mean something. A private language between his undead mother and his decaying father. He didn't know exactly how the two manage to communicate as death was a hard place to get to, but Gaster was a genius. If Gaster Font wanted something he would engineer a way to get it. It wouldn't surprise Sans if Gaster manage to achieve godhood too.

A gathering caught his attention. Him and Papyrus were adventurers . Or Papyrus was a adventurer , Sans was just snatched along for the ride. Papyrus was a curious person , always searching for a way to improve his life and magical ability. For Sans most magic abilities came naturally, but offensive and defensive magic seemed to be his forte. Potions , scrolls and enchantments were things that he was much less gifted at creating. Papyrus wrote excellent scrolls and brewed potions, although he was less gifted when it came to attacking and defending. Papyrus could soothe a room with his very presence and was known throughout the land for his potent creations. Sans tried to ignore the gathering only wanting to return home in order to rest . Papyrus of course being ever so curious went to explore the commotion. Sans trailed his brother desperately trying to urge him that the city guards could handle it, but he was gone to the front. As he broke through the had saw what had seized his brother's attention.

There in the creature shop , where people would pick up familiars and sacrifices and any other thing that they might need involving creature, a disturbing scene occurred. While the Fonts typically avoided sacrifices or familiars , not having much time to dedicate to deities or pets, they knew the owner of the store. Most people knew the man, but this was the first time that most would really be exposed to this specific side of him. Sans always thought there was something suspect about him because of the stench of alcohol that constantly emanated from him , but he would have never thought that he would willingly destroy his livelihood. Visible from the clear glass container with a label reading: 'Lycanthrope' with a obscenely high price price there was the man. A dark brown wolf stood over a much lighter brown one in a protective stance. A blood stain leaked from the lighter brown one's head as he wielded that stupid enchanted cane. Though the man might have been elderly , he did not yet need a cane.

Papyrus's face became dark. He never believed really what San's said about the man. Sure he could sense a darkness from the man, but the nicest person could have a dark past. Papyrus felt guilt, he had crafted the cane. It had a lulling effect on animals , though to use it like this the magic could seep through the wound and make it so that the poor creature would never awaken. Without hesitation Papyrus stormed through the store front. The Font brothers were well known throughout this tiny town. None would have like to stand between them and that man. Before the sea of people could rejoin Sans followed Papyrus into the store. He didn't want Papyrus to have a arrest record though he could pay the fine that killing the vile man would ensure, it might damage his opportunities as a adventurer.

The stench of alcohol drenched the store , even as the duo entered the store it hit them hard. The counter that held the rustic cash register held three different bottles of high alcohol beverages . Although Papyrus always held a happy and cheerful demeanor he was loosing it. A yelp and a thump sounded from further in the store followed by the incoherent yelling of the store owner. The rage shun through on Papyrus's pale face contorting his features to something similar to the demons on his father's tombs. This made Sans panic . His younger much more innocent brother has never been this angry , though it was for a good reason. Papyrus stomped down the corridor , he was not planning on killing the man. Merely he wished to just break the cane , and rescue the lycanthropes. Maybe he would even free them. Back into their abodes, back to where they where safe from the abusive nature of humanity.

The scene was much more gruesome than either of them could have anticipated. The blood now rained from the darker wolf , onto the lighter one. Multiple wounds were now open on her head , but she refused to back down. She took two more hits before she began to falter slowly beginning to fall over onto the other wolf. Blue magic danced around the cane yanking it out of the old man's hand.

“STOP IT !” Papyrus screamed in a louder voice than usual . He took the cane from his brother's magic breaking over his knee. He caste the man a cold glare before throwing the pieces to either side of his body. Using his own magic he chained the old man to the wall. “ We will be taking them , if I ever see what I have witness today ever . The consequences will be much more severe”. Papyrus went eyeless. A side effect of his heritage. He leaned down to scoop up one of the wolfs. The darker one tried to protect the lighter one, but as she shifted to guard the one beneath her she fell to her side. Sans grabbed her with his magic before she could impact the ground. Papyrus would have utilize the same tactic , but his magic was in use chaining the drunken man to the wall. As carefully as he could he scooped up the small wolf. She was surprisingly light . She also had several lacerations on her head. All of which spewed blood.

With a very casual movement he whipped out a small healing elixir from one of his many pouches on his battle attire. The red glass bottle was very hard to maneuver , but it was dire that the contents of the bottle was able to make it into the wounds if the wolves ever hoped to awaken. The wolf that he now held on his lap shifted and whimpered as the contents mixed with the blood on their face. The paw bumped into the collar on it neck and it screeched in agony, causing the wolf within his brother's grasp to move violently trying to help its fellow. Upon closer inspection , he found something that raised his ire toward the man tenfold. Pure silver magic enchanted collars.

Although he could not break or see the enchantment currently , he would be able to destroy them with ease once he reached his home. Turning around he pass the little red glass bottle to his brother. Since Sans hands where free he was able to freely rub his hands on the soft fur. The wolf's eyes were swollen shut. Although he was very initially hesitant to be involved he did not regret the decision. They were still somewhat lucid. She squirmed and tried to get away , but made no attempts to attack him or anything . Papyrus scooped up his wolf , and proceeded to wait for Sans to screw the vial shut and pack it away. Sans kept his wolf in his magic hold. Sans was much shorter than Papyrus despite being the older brother, he could not manage the same amount of weight as Papyrus. The crowd parted for them , and they made their way to the forest. Where their old cottage sat.

Papyrus upon entered the home placed the wolf on a cushioned table, careful to avoid bumping around the collar anymore.. Though he might normally be a little more hesitant to dirty his home, this was his fault. He would help these lycans in any way that he could. He immediately grab several ointments from the table, though his earlier elixir would work to stop the bleeding and magic for a while, they would need more care. Sans place his own wolf down next to Papyrus's . It seemed to sense the other, placing its head upon the leg of the other. Sans moved to assist his brother in grabbing the appropriate bottles. After the all had been gather , Sans had been tasked with applying them to the lycans. While the lighter brown wolf remained unresponsive, the darker wolf nuzzled her head into the palm of his hand. Although he had never had a familiar it seemed to be its way of saying thanks.

“heh, it's alright buddy. my bro is the best at this kind of stuff, he will have off this collar in a few moments, isn't he so cool?” Sans began to talk to the wolf, while Papyrus examined the various symbols on her neck. She nuzzled his hand once again. Grabbing a wand out of a nearby cabinet Papyrus began to mumble something. Sans decided to drape a blanket upon her. Depending on how she had been when she was last transformed, there was a possibility of nudity. Only a moment after the covering of the wolf a large light was produced from the end of the wand. It seeped out like a luminous liquid before dancing around the inscribed collar. Sans always thought that this was one of the prettiest magics. He thought back briefly to the king of the fairies Asgore. It was said that when he first laid his eyes upon the maiden Toriel a light show very similar to this was produced in order to woo her. He had met the king and was very confident that this was a true story. Though he never really wanted to ask either Asgore nor Toriel as it seemed to be somewhat of a sore spot.

The collar shattered and metallic pieces soaked in blood fell from the poor creature's neck. With a audible 'poof' and another vivid explosion of light, the wolf was transformed into a petite girl. Shoulder length dark brown hair topped with pointed wolf-like ears shrouded the face of a girl that looked to be of a similar age of him and his brother. Gold eyes met his colorless ones and slammed shut as she fell back to the side of the other wolf , who remained trapped under her collar. With his magic, he grabbed the tiny shape shifter. Although he could not really tell if she was unclothed , he felt it was better safe than sorry. The enchantment must have took a lot out of her for her to just collapse like that, and normally he may be more concern, but the elixirs would insure that she would not pass tonight. Draping another blanket on the remaining wolf, he guided the floating lycanthrope into a spare bedroom. After placing her under the sheets he returned back to where his brother was. He came back to something unexpected. Papyrus stood there entranced by the women that replaced the wolf. Caramel covered haired was shifted out of her face as Papyrus gazed down at her with a fond expression.

“SANS SHE IS THE PRETTIEST GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN.” Papyrus said in the lowest possible tone that he could. Though him being Papyrus and all , it wasn't that low. A groan leaked out of the girl as she brought her hands up to rub at her eyes.

“i guess you can say that you lycan her a lot” Sans tried. He really did, but the joke leaked out of him.

“SANS!” Papyrus shrieked as his bulged out in a comical manner.

“Who are you ?” A tired voice broke their dialogue ,as the lycan awoke. She held a tired expression despite being asleep for the duration of time that they had been acquainted. Ruby red eyes bore into Papyrus, and with a loud gasp he found himself rendered speechless by the lovely jewels of the woman.

“hi, i am Sans . Sans Font. this is my cool brother Papyrus, who freed you and your friend from the collar that the old fart placed on you. isn't my bro so cool?” Sans introduced himself, and Papyrus.

“SANS ! YOU SHOULDN'T SPEAK THAT WAY TO SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!” Papyrus screeched at him. Sans was pretty sure that it just meant : ' _Don't embarrass me in front of my new crush' a_ lthough sans would normally take the oppurtunity to annoy his brother , he didn't have the chance this time.

“You have Frisk?” Chara's eyes widened and she attempted to get off of the table. She nearly face planted, but somehow Papyrus caught her.

“we think, she is asleep in another room. wanna go see her?” Sans offered her from her new spot in Papyrus's arm. Although it seemed to be an easy feet for his brother earlier, Papyrus looked much more enthused than earlier when he had just been upset.

“Yes , please ,” Chara requested. Papyrus retained his hold on her in a bridal position and followed Sans out of the room. Sans could not wait to tease Papyrus about this later on. He was certain that if Gaster were around he would also join in on this teasing. The darker haired one remained asleep, there was almost something endearing about the way that her ears would flop in her sleep, twitching as her tail would move ever so slightly. She most of have moved around a lot in her sleep as it was revealed that she wore a blue and purple striped tunic over a pair of black leggings and boots. A soft exhale of air exited Chara, and she to relax more against the warm chest of Papyrus. “Thank you.”

This caught the duo off guard. “Thank you for helping my sister and I”.

“IT IS NO PROBLEM, I FELT OBLIGATED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM BECAUSE I HAD BEEN THE ONE TO GIVE HIM THAT STUPID CANE.” Papyrus said loudly. Although Sans might have held this particular piece of information in , it seemed to work out for Papyrus.

“I see. Still you have my thanks.” Chara attempted to leave Papyrus's grasp.

“WHY DON'T YOU STAY HERE A WHILE LONGER. THAT WAY I CAN HELP YOU WITH ANY SIDE EFFECTS FROM BREAKING THAT NASTY ENCHANTMENT?” Papyrus didn't want the most beautiful woman he had ever known to leave yet. He really was grasping at straws though trying to get her to stay. To his surprise the unexpected happened.

“I guess, if it is OK with you we could stay for a while. Frisk looks really tired. “

“why don't you sleep , you look tired too. it is pretty late. “ Sans joined in the conversation, after staring at the slumbering lycan. He wouldn't admit it as easily as Papyrus, but he also did not want them to leave quite yet. Sans and Papyrus exited the room soon after. Chara had immediately took Sans's advice and crawled into bed next to Frisk. Although she had slept all day she was tired.


End file.
